Watchwoman of the Light
by dirksies
Summary: After the final battle is fought, Will discovers there is still someone of the Light in the world. Discontinued
1. One Long Night

Hi y'all this is my second story for my Christmas series! I hope you like!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the obvious stuff like my family and myself.

* * *

Chapter One: One Long Night 

I was walking home from school on that fall day. It was Friday, September 24th, the day before my birthday. My sister and I were walking home together, just thinking, in my case day dreaming.

The leaves were falling gracefully to the ground. The wind gently rustled the leaves, causing the day to be mild, not to hot, not to cold.

We were almost home when I heard a dog bark. Caroline, my little sister, and I turned around and saw Angel, who was a neighbor's dog and not much of an angel. She seemed to have gotten off her chain_ again_ and was barking and growling at us. She normally did that so I wasn't fazed.

When my sister and I reached home we climbed up the steps and went inside. I went over to my dog to scratch her behind the ear. Instead of wagging her tail, which was her usual response, she gave a low growl from the very depths of her throat. I looked at her and she looked at me with a warning in her eyes. I was stunned, my dog was normally very quiet, she _never_ barked, let alone growled, at any one, and especially not me.

I shook my head and said to Caroline, "I'm going to my room."

"Whatever, Hilary," she replied, not very interested.

I climbed up my stairs to my room and flopped down on my bed. I thought about what had happened between my dog and me. I shook myself and decided to turn on the radio to clear my thoughts. I turned it on and it was crackling like crazy. It sounded as if it wasn't getting any reception.

My mother then called for me from downstairs, telling me to come down and set the table for dinner. I walked out of my room, momentarily forgetting about my radio. When I reached my door, I paused; my radio was fine, no static. I frowned, becoming confused, and walked back to the radio. As soon as I got there, the music that had been playing got drowned out by static. I reached over and turned off the radio before I went out the door, back down the stairs.

We had pizza for dinner, not glamorous, but still delicious. While we were eating dinner, the light breeze began to pick up. After dinner, where my dog and I had avoided each other, my whole family, my mom, my dad, two sisters, brother, and I finished packing for our trip to England. It was a kind of fourteenth birthday present. When I had finally crammed in my final belongings into my backpack, I collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. I then grudgingly got back up, slowly putting on my pajamas, and final, sighed into my covers.

I turned off my lamp and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I willed myself to fall asleep but I couldn't. I'm not sure, but I suppose I fell into a restless sleep. My house was a pretty old house and it whistled. The wind, now much stronger then it was that afternoon, was beating against the house. I felt as if I could see it wrapping around, trying to find a way in.

I heard a noise, fear was rising in me. I was terrified! "Why am I so afraid?" I rationalized with myself. Then suddenly, instantly, the fear seemed to subside. "Nothing's wrong," I said to myself.

Suddenly the wind reached a higher pitch as the fear came creeping back. I felt as if I could see it, sneaking toward me. I felt it pounce on my feet, and rush through me, like venom, as if it had bit me. My hand shot up to my lamp and I turned it on.

As it flickered on, the fear disappeared. I realized I was drenched in a cold sweat. I gazed around my room and saw my desk, my side table, dresser, and book shelf. "See nothing's there," I told myself firmly. Nevertheless, I still shuddered and snuggled deeper into my covers, flipped from side to side for a bit, and finally, hesitantly, turned off my lamp.

The thing of fear pounced on me, for a third time, more violent and powerful then before. The wind in the backyard was wailing its haunting song. "It wants me," I thought, in panic, "It _wants _me. It wants to own me, to control me. It's evil. It's Dark……."

I thrashed in my covers, gasping for air, when suddenly I let out a cry. I had thought it was merely a groan, but when I heard foot steps, from what seemed like a far distance away in my subconscious, I realized it must have been a shriek.

"Hilary, _Hilary!_" said a voice from far away. "Wake up you're having a bad dream." I struggled to the voice. When I opened my eyes, I saw my dad's concerned face.

"Oh, Daddy," I said, shaking, the fear finally leaving me and my room. I began to sob. "It was awful!"

"It's okay, I'm here," he said, patting me on the back. "Why don't you come sleep on our couch?" It wasn't really a couch, more like a long chair. I nodded my head, still sniffling, and gathered my stuffed dog and blanket. I than quickly followed my dad to the room that he shared with mom. I collapsed on the chair, made sure I was covered with my blanket.

The creature didn't pounce on me.

I sighed contentedly. The wind had suddenly stopped, the house lay silent and still, as I drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's so dark in the beginning, I grantee, the next one is not as dark. 


	2. Morning Meeting

I bow down to the almighty reviewers! Thanks for reviewing my story. Here comes the next chapter but first….

**Thank-you silvergenji**- thanks for the compliments and hopefully the beginning will be the only similar part in my story and Will's.... I hope

**Thank-you Eldrice**- thank-you for dissecting it for me and telling what parts you liked the best. It made me fell special J!

**Thank-you norah-hunt**- thank-you for pointing out the title error, I fixed it. I hope my story continues to interest you.

**Thank-you chyneua**- thank-you for all the compliments!

Disclaimer: mostly not mine…

* * *

Chapter Two: Morning Meeting

In my dreams, or was I awake (?), I never knew, I heard a strange bell music. It was mysterious and friendly sounding. I opened my eyes and reached up, trying to grasp it. But it seemed to melt away.

The sun was beginning to rise. My mom's clock showed five o'clock. _Why was I so early?_ I wondered. My parents wouldn't be getting everyone up until five thirty. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't.

So, I got up, off of the couch, grabbed my blanket and stuffed dog, and went back to my room. I pulled off my pajamas and put on my clothes from yesterday. I was planning to go on a short walk outside. My socks on my feet flopped around as I went down the stairs and pulled on my light coat. I then put on my shoes and walked outside.

I walked down the stairs into my side yard. The air was brisk though there wasn't any wind. I zipped up my jacket. AS my feet led me to the alley, I wondered why I was out here. Finally I concluded that someone waned me, about the same time that I saw that someone.

He was an old man, whom was standing in the alley that ran behind my house. His white hair was thin, and his nose came to a sharp point. The man's eyes were trained on me and held something; they almost seemed to be sizing me up. My lips were looser than normal, probably the early morning fall air.

I smiled at him and greeted him saying, "Hello, sir. Did you just move here?" My common sense was screaming at me to keep quiet but I still said something. I felt as if I had seen this person before, in a dream, or in the dream of a dream. He kept looking at me, his face was unreadable, and I began to wonder if talking to him was such a good idea.

"Come here into the light," he said, finally, in an English accent. He called me forward because I was standing in the shade of some black locust trees. I took a couple of hesitant steps forward, into the dawn's sunlight. I then carefully looked up into his craggy face.

"Ah, you have his eyes," he said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. I gave him a confused look and he chuckled softly. "Hilary Dirks, I did not expect you, but you are not unwelcome."

I was now more confused. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"We are family, you and I," he said. "Though not how you would think." He continued before I could comment. "I understand you are going to take a short trip to England. When you get to the airport, in London, you will meet a friend of mine. You _must_ meet with him, he will explain everything."

Now there were a thousand questions on the tip of my tongue, I didn't know which one to ask. I decided to ask, "What is your friend's name and what does he look like?"

"His name is Will, and he is a little older than you," replied the man. Then he added, "You will know it is him when you see him."

"Oh," I said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Merriman," said the man, whom I now knew as Merriman. I then blinked my eyes and Merriman seemed to vanish into thin air. I was stunned, why had that man come to me? I blinked a couple times and went inside.

When I got in the kitchen, I glanced at the clock. The clock's face read five o' two. _What? _I thought. _How can it be five o' two! It took me about _two_ minutes to dress and the conversation with Merriman must have taken about _five _minutes. Hmm, Merriman, what a strange name…_ I shook my head I had a hunch that today was going to be a little out of the ordinary.

* * *

Iwent to my room to take my shower. When I got up to my room I took off my clothes, turned on the shower, and quickly got in. The warm shower was finished quickly, so I got out quickly and wrapped myself in a towel. Drying myself off with the towel, I glanced at myself in the mirror in my bathroom. My wet hair was normally a dark blond and my gray blue eyes were alert, ready to catch anything. "Why am I so edgy?" I asked myself. I sighed and walked into my room to change. I made sure to put on comfortable clothes that would be good for a plane ride. The rest of the money was pretty uneventful. Since I woke up early, I was ready before anyone else. I watched them scurry around like ants and I helped my dad load the luggage in the car.

Finally, we left home for the airport at six fifteen, to go to our plane ride in our town's small airport. The first plane ride was a short forty-five minute flight to Chicago, where we would catch our flight to London. My family and I rushed though the bustling O'Hare airport, and we just mad it to our terminal. All of us piled into our seats on the airplane, and got our stuff settled for the long flight to London.

* * *

My family and I finally got to London. Plane rides always made me feel woozy. So, my stomach was feeling a little upset. My family regrouped and we started to walk to the luggage carousal to get our luggage. We rushed past a drinking fountain and I walked over to it to get a drink to settle my stomach.

I began drinking the water when I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickling, someone was watching me. I stood up straight and saw a boy about the same age me, with a solemn face, and brown hair. He was leaning against the next to the fountain and was staring at me.

"Your name is Hilary," he said.

"And your name's Will."

He seemed shocked for a minute but then said, "We need to talk. I will meet you in your hotel room when you are alone." I nodded a little stunned. When Will saw me nod he nodded back and disappeared into the crowd.

I turned a deep breath to calm myself, and followed the direction my family had taken to the carousal.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I know this chapter was a little slow but…eh…

R&R


	3. A New Old One

Hello readers and reviewers alike! I would like to thank-you all of you for reading and reviewing my story. Let's get this story on the road, but first... REVIEWERS!

**Chynena**- I'm still trying to figure out the time question, but I'm thinking it is about a year after Silver on the Tree. I know the books were written awhile ago, but in my mind, when I read the books, I thought they were modern. So, if that explains that. Hilary is 14, I thought I said that in the last chapter, but if I didn't, there it is now.

**Eldrice**- Well, a locust tree is a tree that grows near where I live. Its branches start about 10 ft. off the ground and the leaves look like little green lips. Thank-you for giving me such a great review again!

**Norah-hunt**- I can't answer that question (Mwahahahahahaha!). You findout it in this chapter. If you don't like the explanation I give then ask, and I will give you a fuller one.

**FanFan Fan**- Thank-you for reviewing! 

**fudgesuks**- Thank-you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Some of the places and events that I mentioned are really, though still not mine...

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

My family and I have started a "tradition"; when we go to a hotel, we would find our room, and then go swimming (if the hotel had a pool). It also has become a tradition for me not to go. I love swimming, but I couldn't pass up the chance to be alone, and, besides, Will wanted to talk to me.

The two hotel rooms that we were staying in were a fair size, with a door to connect them. Each room had two beds, four beds altogether. I would share a bed with my littlest sister, Amelia, and my parents would share a bed also. The pictures on the wall showed a sweeping countryside and the occasional tree. There was also a desk, dresser, T.V., and a full bathroom.

My mom got the swim suits out of the suitcase (apparently there _was_ a swimming pool), and handed them to my two sisters and brother. She looked at me, still holding my swim suit. I shook my head "no". My parents both decided to go watch my siblings swim, leaving me alone in the room.

A couple of minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I scrambled up from the bed and over to the door to look in the peep hole. My eyes saw Will, with his lips pressed tightly together, nervous. I opened the door cautiously and let Will in. He stalked into the room with the nobility of a lion. I closed the door and looked at him.

His face relaxed, breaking into a smile. "How about I just get to the point?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded, slightly unsure. "You've got to promise that you'll here me out," he added, looking into my eyes as if searching for something. I nodded again. He nodded back.

I then noticed a faint glow around his skin. Will was glowing! It was a faint shimmer, but I somehow knew it was there, not just some trick of the light. "You, Hilary, come from a race known as the Old Ones. We are as old as time and exist in all times. I was the last one, but a past Old One betrayed us to the Dark, so now the Light turns to you. Come into your power that has been asleep for the past fourteen years." The shimmer faded slightly and Will blinked.

I was stunned. _I'm nothing special_, my mind babbled, _Sure, I had dreamed of the "unknown" and being "one with it", but I knew it didn't exist. Will is crazy,_ I thought triumphantly. But, I knew that couldn't be true.

"You think I'm crazy," Will stated, bursting into my thoughts. My jaw dropped, Will chuckled. "Here, let's try something," he said kindly. "Close your eyes, and picture a place in your mind."

"Okay," I said. I closed my eyes, and the first thing that popped into my mind was the ranch my family went to the past couple summers. I thought of the forests of pine and aspen, of the many horses, of the majestic mountains in the background, of the cabin that had been my home for a week, and the many people and staff that had been my friends. I heard Will mutter something.

"This place, you love it. The mountains are beautiful. What is that one with the scoop out of it?" he finally asked.

"It's called Long's Peak. How did you know that?" I asked.

"We are Old Ones. That is one of the many things we can do."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"There are many _other_ things you can do, too," said a voice behind me. I whirled around and saw the man I had seen earlier with the hawk beak nose.

"Merriman!" said Will. He rushed over to the man and hugged him. It looked as if Merriman was Will's favorite Uncle or Grandfather, but he couldn't be, was he, what was it called, an _Old One_? I watched them for a minute. Merriman broke the embrace and stared at me with those piercing eyes. I held his gaze with my own. He gave me a slight nod of approval. Will, finally over the shock of seeing his mentor again asked, "Merriman, how did you get here?"

"I have my own ways of traveling," he said, scoldingly, but his eyes were still laughing. "How about I explain," he said, but not as a question, more as a statement.

"More?" I blurted out, then blushed. "Sorry," I said quietly.

"You want to learn about your past, don't you?" he asked, I nodded. "Then get comfortable, it is quite a story."

I sat on the bed, grabbing my stuffed dog, and cuddled it. Will sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed, looking like an eager school boy. I realized that he adored, and respected this man, Merriman. Merriman, meanwhile cleared his throat, thinking where to start.

While I waited, I looked at the two males and noticed they were glowing the steady light that Will had shed awhile back. I looked at the arm that was cuddling my dog and saw, with a shock, that I had a faint glow, too. The glow faded before I even was sure it was there. Will's and Merriman's decreased also.

"Back in the 1800's your great-great-great-uncle lived here in London. He was an Old One." Merriman's voice rang out and filled me. I felt like I was watching a movie being narrated by time. "He was 11, or so, still young, and just learning his powers." Seeming to change topic, he added, "There was a lot of unrest in the world at that time. And that would be?" There was a moment of silence as Will and I contemplated what he meant buy "unrest"

Then I said, "The Civil War in America and Abraham Lincoln was shot."

At the same time Will said," Napoleon was conquering Europe."

"As you can see," Merriman continued," the Dark was pushing at many places, and many things, as it does in every time. The Dark had come up with a plan to capture your great-uncle (A/N: I know he is many times great, but I don't want to type that, and I'm sure you get the idea.). Before he came into his full power, the Dark got him." Merriman paused, sighing, and Will lowered his head_. So, Dark was bad,_ I thought, _and they -no, it- got my great-uncle._ "The Light left your great-uncle and has been searching for the right person to take up your grandfather's job. Not the same job, for that job has been done, nor is the Light wasteful. The Light has chosen you." Two pairs of eyes fell on me.

"Uh, okay," I said, stunned."What am I supposed to do?"

"Your job is to be Watch-er-woman, the same job as Will, and to get rid of the all the Dark in this world."

"Wait a minute," said Will," I thought we got rid of the Dark when we-."

"Yes, Will, but did you really think that one fight would vanquish _all_ of the Dark? We have won the war, but not the battle; there is still much to do." Merriman paused. _So I have to defend the _world_ with a _boy_ my age. That sounds logical,_ I complained to myself.

The room was silent for a moment. I looked at Will, who seemed to have another question. Finally, he asked, "How will she _learn_? The book of Gramerye was destroyed."

"Yes, I know, but there is a way. Hilary, your great-uncle's job for the Dark was to get a copy of the ancient book of the Light's knowledge, the book of Gramerye. He managed to find it. Meanwhile, the Dark put me, the guardian of the book, under a spell, if you will. I was unable to reach the book in time. But, when your great-uncle finished copying it down, he regained his mind from the chasms of the Dark. He was able to hide the copy somewhere in London. He hid the copy from the Dark, but also from the Light. The Dark reclaimed your great-uncle's mind, but it still hasn't found out where the copy is. If you, Hilary, can find it, you can _learn_."

"But, sir, how do you know I _am_ an Old One?" I asked. This was happening too fast, I needed to think or run for my life.

"Will gave you the proof already, did he not?" Merriman answered. He looked at Will and both nodded. "Also, you are speaking Old Speech."

"I...what! The only language I know is English and, well, I know a little French, but I'm not very good, and..." I was babbling as much as my mind.

"I know it's hard to comprehend, Hilary," said Will, quietly. "I had trouble comprehending it too, but the world is in need, and you can help."

I was about ready to speak, but then I remembered that fateful September morning; when my mom turned on the T.V., and I saw the World Trade Center crashing toward the earth. "Yes, the world is in need," I agreed. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

Did you like it? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope it shows. Read and Review! 


End file.
